


Far Longer Than Forever

by RayreeAnne



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayreeAnne/pseuds/RayreeAnne
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is about to do some light cleaning with an open window. When she starts singing a song from her childhood, a new neighbor joins the duet to sing the male part. To say the least, she’s surprised and embarrassed. So what happens when they meet later in public? (Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. Nest owns The Swan Princess.)





	Far Longer Than Forever

Lucy Heartfilia can’t complain much about life. She’s living in a townhome with one of her besties. The space is more than enough for the duo. Currently, the twenty-one-year-old is staring down the family room before she vacuums it. While doing that, she’s pulling back her long, golden hair into low twintails. Her bangs are left as is, no hair band holding them back. They fall down above her brown eyes. As for the rest of her, she’s wearing a pink cami that hugs her torso and outlines her larger-than-average chest. The fair skin of her legs is highlighted by the black running shorts she has on.

“All right, it’s time to get started!” Lucy says to no one in particular. She walks through the room to reach the other side. Opening one of the three windows, she lets in the sound of rain. It’s all gray sky and wet outside, but she doesn’t necessarily loathe this weather. It’s a great time for her to curl up with a good book to read or work on her current story. However, for the time being, she’ll be cleaning.

Back toward the windows, Lucy looks at the room before her. It isn’t terribly bad, but it does need tidied up. Running the vacuum will be good. Before that, picking up things here and there will be good as well. Cracking down, she starts humming the short instrumental part of a song before singing the lyrics out loud.

_If I could break this spell ___

__  
__  


____

_I'd run to him today ___

__  
__  


____

_And somehow I know he's on his way to me ___

__  
__  


____

_Derek, you and I were meant to be ___

__  
__  


____

_Far longer than forever ___

__  
__  


____

_I'll hold you in my heart ___

__  
__  


____

_It's almost like you're here with me ___

__  
__  


____

_Although, we're far apart ___

__  
__  


__Much to Lucy’s surprise, a male sings the part for Derek. His voice is coming from the open window, as if the window to his place is open as well. He has a really wonderful singing voice._ _

____

_Far longer than forever ___

__  
__  


____

_As constant as a star ___

__  
__  


____

_I close my eyes and I am where you are ___

__  
__  


__Lucy picks up where Odette sings, straightening out some pillows._ _

____

_Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise ___

__  
__  


____

_We’ve an unshakeable bond ___

__  
__  


__The guy continues._ _

____

_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond ___

__  
__  


____

_Far longer than forever ___

__  
__  


__Lucy twirls around with a blanket even though no one can see her._ _

____

_Far longer than forever ___

__  
__  


__The guy keeps going._ _

____

_I swear that I'll be true ___

__  
__  


__Lucy does Odette’s next part._ _

____

_I swear that I'll be true ___

__  
__  


__The guy starts the next line._ _

____

_I've made an- ___

__  
__  


__Lucy joins in._ _

____

_-Everlasting vow to find my way to you ___

__  
__  


____

_Far longer than forever ___

__  
__  


____

_Like no love ever known ___

__  
__  


__Then just Lucy sings._ _

____

_And with your love ___

__  
__  


__They both do the next part together._ _

____

_I'll never be alone ___

__  
__  


__Lucy continues, walking closer to the windows._ _

____

_Far longer than forever ___

__  
__  


__The guy sings Derek’s next part._ _

____

_Much stronger than forever ___

__  
__  


__Lucy sings the last line._ _

____

_And with your love, I'll never be alone ___

__  
__  


__The song comes to an end._ _

__Reality is still settling over Lucy. She just sang her favorite childhood song. A duet. With a total stranger. Who just so happened to know the lyrics as well._ _

__The stranger clears his throat. He’s by the set of windows to his townhome. “You have a pretty voice.”_ _

__“Thank you,” she responds, surprised that her voice didn’t crack. “So do you.”_ _

__“What are the odds of you knowing that song, huh?”_ _

__“It’s from my favorite movie growing up. I even learned how to play it on the piano.”_ _

__“Oh, that’s neat.”_ _

__“But what about you? What are the odds of you knowing it?”_ _

__“My little sister loved that movie. She watched it all the time. Like, all the time. Wendy made me watch it with her since she wanted a movie buddy.”_ _

__Lucy smiles. She did the same thing. Although, she watched it with her favorite doll, Gonzales. “When the movie ended, I’d always rewind the tape and watch it again.”_ _

__“Wow, back in day when VCR tapes were a thing.”_ _

__“At least I own it on DVD now. Along with the second and third ones.”_ _

__“Those aren’t bad, but the first one is the best.”_ _

__“I think so, too.”_ _

__A silence falls over the two. Suddenly, the stranger gasps. “Oh, shit! Is that the time? I’m gonna be late!”_ _

__Lucy holds back a laugh. She finds the change in topic amusing. “I’m sorry that our spontaneous duet is making you run behind.”_ _

__“Hey, don’t be sorry! I’m not. It was kinda fun.”_ _

__“I enjoyed it, too.”_ _

__“I’ll catch you later, Odette!”_ _

__She can’t stop the smile from forming on her face. “Goodbye, Derek!”_ _

__After that, she hears a window shut. Knowing the conversation is over, Lucy shuts her own window and locks it. Then she steps back and promptly curls up on the wooden floor, tucking her knees into her body_ _

__Did that all really just happen? Why does her face feel so warm? And why is her heart fluttering so much? Lucy gasps. Is she crushing on this guy that she just met? Heck, she doesn’t even know what he looks like! Not that looks matter. She mentally screams which turns into a real one through closed lips._ _

__The front entrance of the apartment swings open without warning. Lucy’s roommate has just arrived._ _

__Cana Alberona has wavy dark chocolate brown locks that frame her face and a lovely shade of indigo eyes. Her figure is similar to Lucy’s curvaceous one, but her skin has more of a tan than hers. She is the older and taller one of the two, and they get along like sisters._ _

__The two make eye contact. For obvious reasons, one is hopelessly embarrassed while the other is utterly confused. “Uh, what’s going on… ?” Cana questions. “I mean, this isn’t the strangest thing I’ve caught you doing. But it’s pretty damn strange.”_ _

__“I just had a moment,” Lucy squeaks._ _

__Cana finally closes the door behind her. “Do you need another moment?”_ _

__“Proba”-her voice cracks-“bly.”_ _

__“Okay. I’m just gonna… go upstairs. Scream again if you need me.”_ _

__Voice not working any more, Lucy nods._ _

__x-X-x_ _

__With some free time on her hands, Lucy is at Magnolia Fashion Place, which is more commonly known as Magnolia Mall. It’s highly popular and attracts many people with the indoor and outdoor shops and restaurants it has. Since the rain stopped, she’s outside in the cemented area. All of the seating with chairs is taken, but the stone structure with three-sixty carved in seating is available. Lucy sits down and looks at the screen of her phone. “Come on, Levy.”_ _

__She’s waiting to hear back from her friend before going into Vermillion, the nation’s largest and most popular retail bookseller. The moment Lucy steps inside, she’ll be oblivious to her phone since she’ll be focusing on looking at books. She texted Levy if she needed a book from Vermillion, but she hasn’t texted back just yet._ _

__The moment she hears someone humming a familiar tune, the world seems to slow down for a moment. It’s coming from the other side of the stone structure. “Is that “Far Longer Than Forever” you’re humming?” she blurts without thinking.  
The humming stops. “Yeah,” a male chuckles._ _

__Her heart skips a beat. “Are you… my Derek from earlier?” she asks._ _

__Gasping, the guy stands up and rushes to Lucy. He manages to trip over his own two feet, taking a knee in front of her. He looks up at her while she looks down at him, taking each other in for the first time._ _

__Probably around her age, his pink spiky hair is haphazardly placed and a cowlick makes his bangs stick up in front. A dark green makes up his eyes. With tan skin, he has a broad chest and fit build. The plain black tee fits him perfectly. It’s paired with jeans and black Converse._ _

__“Odette?” he rushes out._ _

__Blinking in surprise, Lucy treads lightly. “Are you really Derek from earlier?”_ _

__“Our apartments. Open windows. That song. You and me.” Then he starts smiling. “I’m Natsu. I moved in with a buddy of mine a few days ago.”_ _

__“Lucy.” When her phone goes off because of a text message from Levy, she ignores it. “My name is Lucy.”_ _

__Now he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Hi there, Lucy.”_ _

__“Hi there yourself, Natsu.”_ _

__“Or should I call you Odette?”_ _

__“That can be between us.” Then she pats the empty spot next to her with her right hand. “Do you want to join me?”_ _

__“I’ve got some time on my hands,” he says, easing himself up to be with her._ _

__“So…”_ _

__“Sooo?”_ _

__Lucy doesn’t want things to be awkward between them, but she isn’t sure what to say. “Now what?”_ _

__“I mean, I’m still riding my happy high from meeting you.”_ _

__“What are the odds, right?”_ _

__“Exactly!” Then he laughs to himself. “I think this is better than me knocking on your door and asking for you.”_ _

__She smiles a bit. “Can you imagine if my roomie got the door and not me?”_ _

__“Is that a good or bad thing?”_ _

__“She might have thought you were crazy if you had asked her if she was the one you sang the song with.” After all, Lucy never did tell Cana about the moment she had with their neighbor. She hasn’t told anyone about what happened._ _

__Natsu cracks up. “Nothing like getting to know your crazy neighbor.”_ _

__“Who’s to say you’re the crazy neighbor?” she jokes._ _

__Holding a hand over his heart, he gasps lightly. “Should I be concerned?”_ _

__She shrugs. “I think I’m pretty harmless.”_ _

__“Well, I think you’re pretty,” he finds himself saying. Pink tints his cheeks when his brain registered what he said. “Um, I mean, what I meant to say–”_ _

__Her laughter accidentally interrupts him. “That was smooth.”_ _

__Natsu doesn’t miss a beat to cover up his embarrassment. “That’s why they call me The Smooth.”_ _

__“That’s smooth of them to do so.”_ _

__“I think so, too.”_ _

__A comfortable silence falls over the two. Thinking of something to say, Lucy looks up. Her eyes grow wide with surprise. “Wow…” she breathes._ _

__Looking up as well, Natsu and her stare at the summer sky. It’s all pink. Every bit of it. The view is certainly beautiful. “This totally makes up for the rain we’ve had all day,” he comments._ _

__She silently nods in agreement, not looking away from the pink. However, when she does look away, she looks at something else that’s pink. “It’s just like your hair,” she comments._ _

__He runs a hand through it, mussing it up. “The sky clearly is trying to mimic me, but flattery will get in nowhere.”_ _

__Lucy laughs a little bit._ _

__“Hey, do you wanna get coffee or something?”_ _

__She perks up. “When?”_ _

__“Right now. Um, if you’re free.”_ _

__“I’m in.”_ _

__When Natsu stands up, he holds out his left hand to help her up. She takes it and stands before he reluctantly lets go. Truth be told, Lucy doesn’t mind if they held hands for a bit longer. “So where are we going?”_ _

__“Wherever you want.”_ _

__“I like Blue Pegasus.” It’s a popular coffeehouse and bakery franchise. “There are a few locations here. If we go straight into the mall, one spot will be right there on the left.”_ _

__“Then let’s go there!”_ _

__x-X-x_ _

__As of now, Lucy and Natsu are in front of their townhomes. To be precise, they’re in front of her front door. It’s completely dark out since they spent the remainder of evening together. “I guess it’s not too much for you to walk me home,” she teases._ _

__He cracks a grin. “It’s not totally outta my way or anything.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“No problem.” Then he reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone, unlocking the pass code. “Do you wanna swap numbers? You know, in case you need a buddy to go to Blue Pegasus with.”_ _

__Lucy takes his phone and goes under his contacts to make a new one. “And if you need a buddy, you can text me.”_ _

__“I like the sound of that.”_ _

__“But text me so I have your number,” she says, hanging back his phone._ _

__“I’ll do that when I get inside. Promise.” Stepping back, Natsu dramatically sweeps out his arms before bowing. “Until next time, Luce.”_ _

__She smiles at the new nickname. “Goodbye, Natsu.” Stepping backward into her townhome, she waves goodbye before closing the door. Then she leans her back against it, sighing in contentment._ _

__“How was the mall?” Cana asks from where she is on the couch. She doesn’t look away from the television._ _

__She only thinks about Natsu. “It was overdue.” She smiles when her phone goes off because of a text from an unknown number. “For longer than forever overdue.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Part 1: Guess who’s still around?? :D I’ve just been busy with life. Planning my wedding for June 2018. Working my studio job. Proofing some books as a secondary job. And with what free time I do have, that goes toward writing my personal works (Elvina is still be edited, and making the cover design is next on my list). And if I’m not writing, I’m with family and friends. So I guess we’ll see when I get around to the next NaLu work XD
> 
> A/N Part 2: Anyway, this work was clearly inspired by one of my fave movies growing up! I listen to the soundtrack even now :D And it’s always fun having Lucy be embarrassed :P And that pink sky is something that happened here in Ohio not too long ago! I thought it was super pretty and would fit nicely with this work!


End file.
